someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Unchθsen
Hello, my name is. . .well, my name's not important right now. Just call me, G. I'm here to retell events of a rather strange occurrence, to the best of my ability. It was the middle of 'Pokémania' , no matter where you were, you saw Pokémon, people asked you about Pokémon. I decided to see what the craze was about, so I bought a Pokémon game and a GameBoy Color. 'Pokémon Gold' , it had some sort of rainbow pheonix sky diving toward me, which I later found out was Ho-Oh, on the package. I then loaded the game, not knowing what to expect. What came was an addicting adventure game in which you defeated trainer's or wild Pokémon, making your Pokémon stronger, sometimes evolving. The game started in the player's hometown, where Professor Elm lets you choose one of three Pokémon, Chikorita, Totodile, or Cyndaquil. I chose Cyndaquil, partially from my friend saying it's the best choice. To metaphorically thank him, I named the Cyndaquil after him. I felt bad for the other Pokémon, though, I wondered what happened to them. But then Professor Elm, who I shall now call Elm to stop wasting space, sent me on a task to go to another professor, Oak was his name. My friend told me he was the professor from the original Pokémon games, Red and Blue. I went to Oak's residence and he gave me a Pokédex and a mystery egg to go to Elm. So, I hurried along to the lab when I was stopped by a red-haired boy. My friend said his 'canon' name was Silver. So, Silver challenged me to a Pokémon battle, which we both had one Pokémon. I had Cyndaquil and he had Totodile, which I presumed he got from Elm. I won by a landslide, and I could tell he was steamed by losing by his text. I walked on, with a bit of pride, to Elm's lab, but when I got there, I was shocked. I walked to Elm when I was immediately accused of stealing a Pokémon by an officer. Stealing?, I thought. Then I remembered, Silver!. Then, a girl came to defend me, Lyra, my friend told me. She said she saw the culprit, the red-haired boy, or Silver, as I had expected. The officer then asked me for his name, and the text screen appeared to write his name. I typed: Silver. The officer the proceeded to leave, then went Lyra. So, Silver stole the Totodile., I thought, disgusted how he would just steal a Pokémon. Elm's a nice person so he would've probably given the Pokémon if he had asked. But then, I saw something strange. On the table where Elm had the three Pokémon to choose, they were all gone. This didn't add up, I got Cyndaquil, Silver stole Totodile, where was Chikorita?, I thought. I tried asking Elm but all he said was, "Good luck on your journey!". "Where did Chikorita go?", I asked aloud, thinking I would get a response. Strangely, a different text box appeared, slowly: "D…", Elm started. "No, it can't-", I said. "DE…", he continued. "Be…Not-", I tensed. "DEA..", he said. "CHIKORITA!!", I screamed in agony. "DEAD.", it read in text. I was shocked to see such a dark idea presented in a game, a kids game, nonetheless. Then, the game produced loud, screeching noises, the game had crashed. In my despair, I rushed to turn off the GameBoy, but the power button wasn't working. AAAAH!, the screeching noise got louder and felt like it was piercing my skull. Luckily, I was able to remove the batteries, and the GameBoy powered off. Phew! Why would Elm kill a Pokémon?, I thought,'' Is this some sort of sick joke?''. I rushed to my friend's house, he would know why that happened. When I got there, I could tell he was shocked about me coming over, then I told him what had happened. He said that was something that wasn't supposed to happen, or a glitch. We were both unsure what to do about this predicament. He then agreed to come over tomorrow after school. ---- And now skip ahead to today, the day of which I am writing this. My friend still hasn't come yet. I'm pretty suspicious about this, still. I mean, curiosity did kill the cat, and I had the chilling feeling we were it's next victims. Oh! I hear the door, he's here! Wish us luck……... - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - On May 16, 2001, the following recording of two minors was recovered from a tragic accident. The guardians of said minor are willing to release the audio tape, anonymously. Here is all that was uncovered: "You brought a tape recorder? Seriously?", #1 asked. "Hey! Don't make fun, you don't know if we might-", #2 stutters. "Might what?", #1 mocks. "You know…", #2 hints. "You've been reading those stories on the internet, again, haven't you? You don't seriously think that would happen in real life? Come on man…", #1 says. "Just start the game already.", #2 says, frustrated. "Pcching!", 'The GameBoy' sounds. "Okay, so…wait a minute. There's no save file. Oh! Right, I didn't save…", #1 says. "Ptt!", 'The GameBoy' flashes. "Woah, looks like it brought us where I last was…WOAH! Look at Professor Elm!", #1 says. "Woah! What's up with his eyes?", #2 wonders. "Sccrreech!", 'The GameBoy' sounds. "Ow! What was that!?", #1 asks. "I don't know, let's just try playing the game, so that's the old man. He gave you the running shoes already, so he's not important. And those are the Poké-mart and Pokémon Cent-", #2 babbles on. "Yeah, '#2' , I know that already.", #1 says. "SCCREECH!!", 'The GameBoy' blasts out it's speakers. "AAARGH!", #1 & #2 scream. "Why? Why do you torture us?", #1 or #2 asks. "For fun. Hee hee.", a voice speaks. "What the- Who are you?", #1 or #2 asks. "You don't know me?", the voice says, laughing. "No, '#1' nor I know you. Would you by chance introduce yourself, coward?", #2 says mockingly. "Why you-", the voice steams. "SCREECH!!", 'The GameBoy' howls. "Ugh! STOP IT! STOP!", #1 or #2 yells. "What's going on up there?", #1's mom yells. "Nothing, mom!", #1 yells back. "Ok, just be quiet! You're going to wake up the whole neighborhood!", #1's mom suggests. "Ok, so…'#2'? '#2'? '#2', cut it out, get up now… oh, dear god, please don't be dead…", #1 tears up. "No, come back, '#2'. Please…", #1 begs. "He's dead now. Hee hee.", the voice laughs. "How could you?", #1 scowls. "He had it coming. Speaking of, check the game.", the voice persuaded. "W-what? No. You can't make me.", #1 says. "SCREECH!!", 'The GameBoy' screeches again. "Ok! Ok! J-just stop the noise…oh-no, he's bleeding.", #1 says. "What? I 'blacked out' ? How? I wasn't even in battle. Huh? 'Sorry, we were unable to heal your '#2', he's dead. Hee hee.' !?", #1 says, shocked. "He's really dead…how could you? I don't even know you!", #1 continues. "You really don't remember…", the voice says. "CHIKORITA!!", a recording of #1 was replayed. "You…Chikorita? B-but why?", #1 says. "You know what it's like, never being chosen?", 'Chikorita' questions. "That's all I wanted. Someone to choose me, nothing big, but no. Everyone chooses Cyndaquil or Totodile, never me.", 'Chikorita' says, with spite. "It's not my fault, I can only choose one Pokémon. If I could, I would've chose all of you.", #1 reasons. "It's already too late for that, words cannot repay for your actions. Now it's my turn to choose.", 'Chikorita' laughs. "B-but…", #1 pleads. " '#1' !!", #1's mom yells. "SCCREECH!!!", 'The GameBoy' lets out one last excruciatingly loud screech. "I choose you. Hee hee.", 'Chikorita' mocks. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - The victims were later found in #1's room, "All shriveled up, hand covering their bloody ears, with faces you could imagine seeing in a torture chamber…", one of the locals of BY CONSENT OF VICTIM'S GUARDIANS. The victims were declared dead by doctors next morning. The victims' killer remains unknown as of this article. The guardians are unwilling to comment on the matter. Also, found at the scene, a GameBoy Color and 'Pokémon Gold' cartridge playing. The GameBoy was given to an officer's child, seeing it could do no harm. The child was then quoted to be nauseated and paranoid. "It hurts, daddy…my head..", the father quoted his son, as he then passed out. The child's condition is severe, but still alive. Nurses say if you listen to the child's breath, sometimes…sometimes! You can hear him mutter the words, "Chikorita…I choose you!". Steel, The Mark of Insanity Date & Time Unknown (UTC) Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Game Category:Video Games